


Love is a Cold Gun

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2011 [28]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chromatic Character, Community: kink_bingo, Dominant Carlos Ramirez, Guns, M/M, Submissive Harry Dresden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of an AU series in progress where Harry Dresden isn't a private investigator. Carlos adds a new toy to the repertoire, though Harry's a little concerned about his choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Cold Gun

_Maestro Carlos_ \- actually this scene happened a few months before he collared me so - it was just Carlos - anyway, he had me lashed to the bed. This wasn't unusual, we did it all the time. The new element was the canon in his hand.

I heard myself gasp behind the gag he'd put on me. I don't think I want guns in the same airspace as my naked body. Even after he showed me that all the chambers were void of ammunitions and the like. This wasn't going to be enjoyable for me, at all.

The cold metal brushed against my skin and I nearly leapt off the bed. Adrenaline is great for some things, but not kinky fun in the bedroom. Okay, sometimes it's good for that too. But -guns?

For the record, Carlos had assured me that, not only was the gun empty, the firing mechanism had been removed as well. He claimed it was the safest gun to have that wasn't a fake. I'd told him a fake gun would be preferable. His response had been to say that it wouldn't be as realistic or have the same effect. To which I had rebutted that he could turn me on the same with a fake weapon as much as with a real one, but with a much lower possibility of wounding someone.

Then he tied me to the bed.

A lot of my apprehension was reactionary role-play. But, the gun was still scary. Okay, not scary - worrying. Some of that worry went away when the barrel slid along my thigh. It made my leg twitch. Then he slid it along the length of my cock and, had I not been tied down, I'd have sat bolt upright to pull him town on top of me.

Carlos was grinning wickedly at my body's reaction to the feel of the weapon on my skin. I also saw that _his_ body was reacting to what he was doing with the gun. Some days I almost think Carlos went into the wrong business. No, not the wizard thing, the family food business back in L.A. He's a wicked, evil Dom. Probably why I like him so much.

He placed the gun in the center of my chest. It was cold metal on my skin. Maybe it felt colder because I wanted it gone. But he left it there while he knelt between my legs and began to suck me off. That changed the dynamic a little.

That gun in the middle of my chest would forever be associated with one of the most incredible blowjobs I'd ever had the pleasure to receive. From my position, as I looked down at him, there between my legs, I had to look across the side of the weapon to see him. Dark ruffled hair just beyond the shiny polished steel of the gun barrel. That's all the detail my mind took in before a world of Technicolor exploded behind my eyelids as he made me come.

 _"Good boy," he rumbled and patted my hip. "Now it's my turn," he said with a wicked grin._

Hell, after that, he could do damn near anything he wanted.


End file.
